She Didn't Love Me
by Evi-sama24
Summary: All that is left of Will Turner is his memories. Memories that keep him up all night, memories that cause him to drown in liquor and selfpity, memories he’d gladly forget. And yet it’s the only thing he has.
1. Intro

**A/n: Hi everyone! I got inspiration from this after reading all my reviews from my other potc2 fics. as well as from a Gilmore Girls episode. Well I hopefully will update this often but since I'm starting school I can't promise anything. Anyways please read and review! And Enjoy! THank you!**

**oh and I don't own the pirates of the caribbean crew (no matter how hard I wish it). **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Intro**

Will Turner was never much of a drinker. Whenever rum was offered he would take a sip, but he never went overboard like that one Captain, who is no longer spoken of near Will.

You see at one point Will Turner had a life, now all he does is drown in alcohol and self-pity. He no longer cares whether he lives or dies, he simply gets by in life with a bottle in his hands.

Now why the sudden change from being completely somber to an alcoholic? Simple. Love. More specifically, Elizabeth Swan.

They were engaged and in love. Nothing was supposed to go wrong, but on their wedding day they were greeted with rain and shackles. It seemed saving the Captain from a hanging would be the cause to end their lives, end their love.

Will had saved that man. Will had helped that man. But in return Will was betrayed. His fiancé was taken from him the moment she and that captain locked lips.

Elizabeth has a different version to the story; all stories have different sides mostly because people don't want to face what they did.

Elizabeth said it was merely duty. That she was simply distracting him so she could chain him to his ship, even though it was a good excuse Will never believed her. Will was too broken, is too broken.

Will could have been a good husband, good father but now he is haunted by her face. He'll drown her voice, her essence, with a bottle of rum in the company of fallen men that will never pick themselves because the world has kept them down too long. They know perfectly well what heartbreak is. They know quite well what failure is. They won't ever try for anything else because they aren't used to anything else.

He had friends and a job but now all he has is liquor and a place of familiarity, he could never call it home for there were too many ghosts of men, ghosts of memories around.

He had lost everything, but of course he never lost his memories, the things that keep him up all night. Reliving what happened allowed him to feel pity and regret. The only thing left of William Turner was his memories.


	2. Chapter 1 In a Heartbeat

**A/n: ooo! Chapter one! Yey! Okay so I hope y'all liked the Intro. Anyways hope y'all are liking this fic. sigh I can't believe school starts a couple days from now! cries summer went by too fast I say! Enough of my complaining please read and review!**

**I do not (sadly) own the pirates of the caribbean crew. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: In a Heartbeat**

She cried for him as her eyes fogged over. She tried to hide the fact that she loved him. She tried, but _that_ captain was always what she wanted. Will Turner could no longer reach her.

Despite the fact she loved another man, he never hated her. He tried at least being angry with her, but he was too much in love to have even a drop of hatred for her.

The man she loved was dead so maybe he couldn't hate her while she lived a life of misery and regret. He could only feel sympathy and love for her. Hatred never dared touch the name Elizabeth.

Tia Dalma gave the mission and without a single hesitation the crew took it. They knew they had to save their Captain. And so for a year they sailed until finally they reached the dead waters. They fought undead creatures and faced all types of danger until at last they saved Jack Sparrow.

-------------------------------------------------------

_I'll never forget the day when we finally saved that captain of ours. Elizabeth ran into his arms kissing him repeatedly while she begged for his forgiveness. _

_The quick glances of pity from my fellow crewmembers made the image more real. I can even remember the way Jack turned his eyes towards me. His face fell knowing how much pain I felt. _

_No one knows how much ache took over me. No one knows that each night as the memory of him holding her **too** close replays in my head I still feel that torment. _

-------------------------------------------------------

Captain Sparrow went on with his life. He of course brought Elizabeth along to make sure she could feel the waves underneath her.

Jack never regretted what happened. Elizabeth had to convince herself she didn't regret breaking Will's heart. But in the end they were in love. In the end they sailed the seas together.

Will on the other was not so lucky. He regretted everything, regretted promising things he couldn't up hold, regretted never truly gaining closure, regretted letting him take her away.

If someone gave Will another chance he'd take it. Erase every part of his life with out any uncertainty. He would relive a life that he couldn't regret. He would start over; become a man someone would be proud of, but no fairy godmother came to him. He was stuck with the memories he would gladly choose to forget, he was stuck being alone and hearing voices that no longer existed, and feeling like the whole world was coming down on him for the one thing he left go of, her.

So would he do it over again?

_In a heartbeat._


	3. Chapter 2 Hold On

**A/n: Ch two is done! it's longer and I tried to give more describtion and just make this chapter a lot better than the rest so I hope you guys enjoy! I think I spelled Tartoga right please tell me if I didn't. I think I left you guys off at a clif hanger.. I'm sorry but that just makes it more fun! Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow but since school is starting tomorrow I can't promise anything. Please Read and Review**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Hold On**

"Why are we stopping at Tartoga, Jack?" Elizabeth asked the man with the arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled with silver and gold replacing his teeth. He was a pirate after all.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You'll see, love." He led her through the noisy crowd of drunks and prostitutes. He could feel the glares piercing him all around. He wasn't supposed to be alive; of course most men there didn't have a crew like Captain Jack Sparrow.

One thing though Jack Sparrow didn't realize is that those glares weren't because he came back to life; they were because they knew how low he sank. They knew the story of how he got the girl. How he cheated, how he betrayed their friend Will.

Oh yes, they were good friends with dear William. They knew him and his problems more than their own. To them Will could have been so much more than what they turned out to be.

A fat man with brown hair and a dazed look turned to the Captain and the girl he held tight. The man scratched his bare stomach as he greeted them with a snarl, "What do you think you're doing here? You're no longer welcome here. Get going."

Jack looked behind him not processing that the fat man was talking to him. "You mean me? What are you gettin at?" the Captain asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

It seemed the usual excitement that Tartoga was known for died down. Everyone watched as the fat man began to yell, "What am I gettin at? We don't allow you're type in here anymore. This island is for those who have nothin to their name. This island is for people with nothin. And now seein as though you come in here with that woman, you got somethin. Now get on out of here before he comes. I don't wanna scene."

The Captain was taken back. He never thought just because he had a woman by his side that his favorite place would never allow him in again. But somewhere in that head of his he knew there was something more to this story.

-------------------------------------------

Elizabeth stared at the unfamiliar man in front of her as she glanced over to something in the corner. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of the man she gave up two years ago.

She tried to make her way through the crowd just as a girl grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You will not go near that boy, understand me?" a girl with faded blonde hair whispered sternly to her.

Elizabeth couldn't comprehend why they weren't allowing her to see Will. But then she saw his eyes turn towards her. Instead of the fierce brown eyes that she once knew, she found herself looking into deep broken eyes that no longer had any spark or color left in them.

She knew why they weren't allowed here. They knew Will probably more than she or Jack knew him. Will had changed since she left him. It was her fault he ended up here. Immediately after seeing his unkempt hair and mud, wrinkled old clothes she felt regret come over her.

She could have prevented this. She led him on. She gave him false hopes, false promises. She is the reason he is here. She destroyed _everything _about him. And the only thing she felt was regret.

The minor feeling of something, however, would not change anything. She can't go back and make things better nor would she want to have settled on him. Maybe though she could have told him instead of letting him figure it out on his own. But Elizabeth wasn't about that. She liked adventure and making things too difficult. She liked making things messy and complicated and allowing someone else to take the blame. She didn't care about the feelings of others unless they were of someone she couldn't live without.

In the beginning she listened and did whatever her father instructed her to do. She would have married the Commodore if Jack hadn't told her the tales of freedom. She would have married Will if Jack hadn't told her of curiosity. In the end one might assume it was Jack's fault, but Elizabeth never objected. She melted into waves and followed whatever that Captain told her.

-------------------------------------------

Will got up from his seat on the ground. He walked with great difficulty as he tried to put his foot in front of the other. He made his way through the group of familiar faces until finally he stopped in the middle of the circle.

His eyes became a little clearer as a slight smile crept on his face. He turned towards Elizabeth as he whispered softly, _"You finally came back."_


	4. Chapter 3 And a Bottle of Rum

**A/n: Sorry this chapter is a little late I've been so busy with school! Please forgive me! begs some more Anyways I just want to say this story is OOC but oh well. I like doing OOC every once in a while. I hope to be able to update soon! I will just try to convince my teachers that writing fan fiction is way more important than this so called "learning." Haha that would be amusing to see their reactions... Anyways please review and enjoy! **

**I do not (sadly) own the pirates of the caribbean crew.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: And a Bottle of Rum**

_Maybe somewhere in my head I knew she hadn't come back for me, but there was this part of me that had to try. I had to know. I had been haunted by her too long to just give up now. So even if I seemed foolish, even if those pirates at Tartoga only tolerated my presence, I had to see if she'd come back to me. _

_You see, people ask me now how I was able to quiet the seas of Tartoga; well those pirates had listened to my stories for so long they didn't want to hear anymore of my pathetic tales. So when Elizabeth and Jack came along they knew they'd windup hearing all about it over and over again. _

_It is hard for people to believe that pirates would stand up for me, but don't think of it as that. They simply couldn't stand me when I was drunk. They hated my stories. They hated me. If they could they would send me out, but they never did. I guess it was the fact that I reminded them of where there life went wrong. Maybe it brought them comfort to know someone was always a little lower than them. No one will really know why they kept me around, but I'm guessing that I was too good of a customer to send out the door. _

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_'You came back to me.' _What could she say to something like that? Could she really break his heart a second time? Why did it have to be this hard of a choice? Elizabeth knew she had missed Will while she had explored the seas with Jack, but she always gave the excuse that they were just friends. Had a part of her missed the option of settling down? Had a part of her really missed Will?

Jack's eyes turned from one face to the other. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't go back to Will but still there was this dark feeling pulling him down. It was like there was always that option of her choosing him. There was always that option that Elizabeth would finally realize she didn't love a filthy pirate.

Captain Jack Sparrow for once in his life was afraid. Afraid to have her taken away. His ocean was slowly being ripped away but to have _her_ taken, well that would be it. He wouldn't bother getting up in the morning. She had somehow wormed her way into that Captain's heart. How? No one knows, but somehow she did.

Will Turner gazed with hazy eyes at the girl that he had lost years ago. Thoughts ran through his mind as she stared back with a daze. Maybe he knew that she would never return to him. Maybe that is why he twisted around and chuckled to himself while he mumbled, "God, I'm so stupid."

Elizabeth's eyes grew softer as his once innocent face came into view. He was the same. Maybe not on the outside but on the inside, despite being heartbroken, he was William Turner the man she had loved.

_Had?_ She couldn't think of when it had changed to past tense. In her head it had been him that she was supposed to marry in the end. Of course she'd have her fun with Jack and complicate the hell out of both relationships, but in the end she strongly believed Will would take her back.

"I always thought that one day you would come back. And I mean the real you would return, not the ghosts that keep drifting around here. But… maybe I should have known you wouldn't come back for me. Maybe I should have just cut off that hope, but apart of me wouldn't let go," Will whispered with his back turned.

A round of sighs filled the room as the pirates cleared the area. The fat man threw his palm against his head as he grumbled, "Here he goes again!"

"Will… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm just so sorry. But if it helps I never forgot you. I never stopped loving you," Elizabeth explained as she walked closer to Will.

"Wait! What? You still love him? That's not what you said last night…" Jack interjected.

"Shut up Jack! Not now! This isn't going to be easy…" she yelled.

"We could talk it over with a bottle of rum. I think better with alcohol in me anyways," Will responded lifting his empty bottle up in the air.

"Good man! Bring on the rum!" Jack cheered trying to reach for the bottle in Will's hands.

"I just had to fall for pirates…" Elizabeth mumbled.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_We talked a couple hours that night. We didn't get really anywhere once the rum really kicked in. We just had a good time talking about old times before things got complicated. We had started as friends so it came no surprise to any of us that no matter what happened we'd stay friends. _

_When the sun crept upon the horizon we didn't know how it would end. We had no idea who Elizabeth would choose. Even she didn't know. So they stayed. The decision was made that things were better if we were altogether. It kept all our ghosts away. _

_But everyone knew peace wouldn't last. One day Elizabeth would have to decide. Jack or me? And that day was approaching like wild fire. She couldn't stop fate. Soon our happiness would have to end._


End file.
